Man In The Description
by kimsangraa
Summary: Deskripsi kyungsoo pada fiksinya berakhir menuju 'sahabat'nya sendiri. Kaisoo ff! gs! mentioned EarthTeleport!


by kimsangraa  
 **man in the description  
** romance, AU, GS, happy-ending, (little) fluff  
 **kai-soo**!  
don't like don't read please. give feedback okay?

xxx

 _Teduh mewarnai matanya yang gelap, hampir seperti danau kelam yang tak pernah terjamah tapi membuatmu penasaran. Hidungnya mancung membentuk sudut empatpuluh lima derajat yang mengagumkan. Bibirnya, mengherankan, berwarna merah alami seperti_ cherry _yang dilapisi sesuatu sehingga mengilat dan menggoda. Rambut yang berdesir-desir digoda angin, tak ayal membuat jantungku berdebar-debar karena—_

"Hi, kau berlebihan, tahu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, menghadap seorang lelaki yang duduk di depannya. "Hah?"

"Berlebihan, aku tidak suka."

Kyungsoo mendesis, lagaknya seperti ular. Ia mendengus kesal. Sepertinya Jongin memang punya dendam tersendiri padanya.

"Lalu kenapa tetap kau terbitkan di blogmu, Bodoh?!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, sembari menggoyangkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya, mungkin agar wi-fi cepat tersambung dan ia bisa mengecek _feedback_ dari pembaca situsnya. "Ya… karena para pembacamu selalu menantikan cerita-cerita darimu. Sepertinya mereka memang menerima cerita bergenre apapun ketika itu ditulis olehmu…"

"Ya sudah. Lalu tidak ada masalah, 'kan, kalau begitu?" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat bahu, sembari menyibak tirai perpustakaan. Tapi ia langsung menutupnya lagi ketika berkas-berkas sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya.

"Tapi, Miss _Webyheird_ , aku hampir selalu mengenal siapa sebenarnya tokoh yang kau tulis itu. Yang kemarin, tentu saja kau menulis tentang Oh Sehun, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Jangan menyebut nama penaku di sini. Apalagi dengan aksen Koreamu yang kental seperti itu. Lagipula itu ' _wavyhaired_ ' bukan ' _webiheird_ '."

Jongin mendecih. "Iya, iya, Miss Pintar-Bahasa-Inggris."

Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. "Dan, tidak ada yang punya masalah jika aku menulis tentang Oh Sehun, 'kan? Ia itu tampan dan yang kutulis hanyalah sampai di dunia maya saja."

"Ia itu tampan dan kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dengan segala angan-angan berlebihan." Jongin menyeringai dan Kyungsoo hampir memukulnya dengan kamus tebal yang ia gunakan sebagai pedoman mengerjakan tugas bahasa.

"Jahat. Dasar jelek." dengus Kyungsoo.

" _Mirror, please_." balas Jongin santai.

"Gyaaaaa, enyahlah kau, Kim Jongin jelek!"

xxx

 _Tampan, sekali lagi tampan. Mungkin aku sudah amat sangat beruntung, bisa melihatnya setiap hari di halte ini. Aku heran, kenapa orang seperti ia naik busway seperti ini. Bukankah wajah-wajah tipe ia itu adalah wajah yang cocok untuk naik mobil mahal dan berkacamata hitam ketika turun dari mobil? Tubuhnya atletis, rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya ikal, matanya besar seperti kodok._ What… _kodok?—_

"Kali ini deskripsinya tidak terlalu berlebihan."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo menurunkan palet dan kuasnya. Jongin sudah ada di belakangnya, membelakanginya, mengetuk botol-botol kecil berisi minyak yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Iya, tidak berlebihan. Tapi itu Choi Minho, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut lagi ketika Jongin tahu siapa tokoh nyata dibalik cerita fiksinya. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Kodok. Kau pernah bilang Minho itu seperti kodok. Apalagi ditambah deskripsi tubuh atletis. Jelas yang ada di pikiranku adalah Minho. Sekali lagi, _feedback_ dari para pembaca bagus sekali." Jongin duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo, memerhatikan apa yang dilukis oleh gadis pemilik rambut bergelombang itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin rasanya terlalu menilik lukisan yang dibuatnya. Jongin mengangkat bahu, menjauhkan wajahnya dari bau menyengat khas cat minyak yang baru ditorehkan Kyungsoo di atas kanvas.

"Tidak apa-apa, lukisanmu bagus."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan wajah datar. "Kau memuji jangan setengah-setengah begitu."

"Apanya yang setengah-setengah? Justru itu jelas, 'kan? Lukisanmu bagus. Dan, omong-omong, aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa gambar itu kadang-kadang menggambarkan apa yang pelukisnya rasakan. Gambar seperti itu…" Jongin menunjuk lukisan Kyungsoo, dimana ada seorang gadis berambut gelombang dengan wajah sendu, seperti sedang menanti sesuatu. "…itu dirimu, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, seakan baru menyadari. "Oh, benar juga."

"Kau menunggu apa?" tanya Jongin. Anehnya, ekspresinya terlihat serius. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, mendongak untuk melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri.

"Mana kutahu. Aku bahkan tidak menganggap ini adalah aku sendiri."

"Hmmm. Oke. Aku akan kembali ke lapangan." kata Jongin sementara kakinya mulai melangkahi ubin kayu menuju pintu ruang seni.

"Memang kau sedang apa?"

"Main basket dengan yang lain."

"Kau kemari untuk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja menemuimu, dasar bodoh. Aku hari ini belum bertemu kau."

Kyungsoo siap untuk bertanya lagi, tapi decitan suara sepatu Jongin yang berlari untuk segera ke lapangan mengendurkan niatnya. Untuk apa Jongin menemuinya? Toh yang ia lakukan hanyalah bertanya hal-hal tidak penting.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

xxx

 _Ia adalah seorang lain lagi. Aku bertemu dengannya pada Sabtu sore yang mengejutkan. Ia berada di café favoritku. Ia berada dua meja dihadapanku, memesan_ red velvet _dan secangkir kopi yang aku tidak tahu itu menu yang mana. Tapi, yang menarik perhatian ialah jambulnya yang seperti burung kakatua putih. Selain itu, fitur wajahnya yang ramping dan kelihatan sekali ia berasal dari generasi kaya Korea Selatan—_

"Itu Kim Joonmyun- _sunbae_ , bukan?"

"Hmmmmm." balas Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia sedang berkutat dengan tugas fisikanya yang sulit minta ampun, walaupun semua caranya sudah dijelaskan di buku paket. ("Buku paket itu hampir tidak ada gunanya kalau penjelasannya lebih susah dari perkataan guru." kata Jongin. / "Minimal ada contohnya," jawab Kyungsoo.)

"Sesusah itu soal fisikanya?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana?"

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang serius menuliskan berbagai macam angka dan rumus diatas buku tugasnya. Jongin sendiri tidak minat mengerjakan fisika karena ia tidak paham. Yang terjadi nanti adalah ia meminjam buku milik Kyungsoo dan menyalin seluruh jawabannya, lalu di waktu luang berikutnya, ia minta diajari Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar. Setelah ini mampir ke Bibi Han, ya?" pinta Jongin.

Bibi Han adalah bibi penjual _bungeoppang_ yang berjualan di dekat halte bis, dan sudah menjadi langganan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sejak mereka sekolah menengah pertama.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau yang bayar." jawab Kyungsoo, kernyitan bingung akibat rumus belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Jongin mendengus, tapi wajahnya pasrah. "Baiklah, kali ini aku yang bayar saja."

"Lagakmu seperti sudah sering membayari saja. Padahal akhir-akhir ini kalau ke sana, selalu aku yang keluar uang." jawab Kyungsoo datar sambil menghapus sesuatu di bukunya. Jongin menyengir.

"Memang kau keberatan dengan itu?"

Kyungsoo diam sebentar. "Tidak sih, selama itu kau."

Jongin menyeringai senang. "Apa? Aku kurang jelas mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa minat. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sebaiknya kurangi hobi menyeringai. Kau kelihatan seperti om-om mesum jika berwajah seperti itu."

Jongin cemberut. "Hmmmm. Jahat sekali. Ya sudah, kau sana ke Bibi Han sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _What_? Tadi yang minta ke Bibi Han bukankah kau?"

"Oh iya, lupa. Hehehe." cengiran Jongin mewarnai wajahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah datar, lalu kembali menekuni tugasnya. Jongin menatap jam dinding di kelas Kyungsoo (mereka beda kelas) dan bersenandung. Ini sudah sore dan Kyungsoo masih saja betah di tempat ini. ("Konsentrasiku lebih bagus jika berada di sekolah," alasan klasik Kyungsoo begitu.)

"Jongin, aku sudah—"

"Ini pasti tidak enak, 'kan?" kata Jongin sembari menyelipkan sehelai rambut ke belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menahan nafas menyadari wajah Jongin terlalu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat kelopak ganda yang ada di atas mata Jongin.

"A—"

Jongin kembali ke posisi semula, tidak menyadari panas sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Kyungsoo. "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"A—aku… Aku bilang ayo cepat pulang!" Kyungsoo segera berdiri, sedikit mengomel, memasukkan buku-bukunya di tas dan dibalas dengan pandangan bingung dari Jongin.

Sekolah menjadi tempat dimana ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika di dekatnya ada Jongin.

xxx

 _Kali ini aku tidak akan membahas lelaki. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatianku pada seorang gadis lain yang membuatku agak iri. Aku ingin secantik ia. Rambutnya panjang lurus, matanya berbentuk lucu dan tidak dipoles berlebihan. Senyumnya manis mengalahkan gula-gula di pasar malam yang sering buka pada akhir bulan di taman. Tubuhnya tinggi, tungkainya panjang. Ia baik dan ramah, tidak seperti gadis lain yang berbicara di belakang. Tapi aku tetap iri—_

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Apanya?"

"Tokoh di fiksi terbarumu… Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Seohyun? Krystal? Park Sooyoung?" tanya Jongin. Ia mengeluh bahwa deskripsi Kyungsoo itu menggambarkan 2/3 gadis di sekolah mereka.

"Ah… Soal itu—" Kyungsoo tidak sempat berbicara banyak.

"Jongin!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh. Kang Seulgi ada di sana, terurai panjang rambutnya. Matanya menyipit lucu sembari melambai ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo (atau Jongin saja?). Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu diam-diam.

"Ada apa, Seulgi?"

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan. Kau sudah bilang akan membantuku mengangkat buku-buku." ujar Seulgi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lagi. "Halo, Kyungsoo! Aku pinjam Jongin sebentar ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari balik tersenyum dan Jongin berkata, "Oh, iya, aku akan membantumu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahunya. "Aku bantu Seulgi, ya. Kau mau langsung pulang atau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu lima detik untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu di ruang seni sembari menggambar sesuatu atau apapun. Jongin dan Seulgi menyanggupinya dan mereka berdua berpamitan kecil pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan berdampingan sembari tertawa-tawa.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Ia berjalan malas ke arah ruang seni sembari berpikir-pikir sudah seakrab apa Jongin dengan Seulgi. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengaku tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ada gadis lain yang sama dekatnya seperti ia dan Jongin.

"Bah. Aku cemburu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sejak kapan aku seperti ini?"

Tapi ia juga berpikir Jongin tak akan pernah tahu siapa tokoh nyata dari ceritanya yang kali ini.

Ia memasuki ruang seni dan menyalakan lampu. Aroma cat minyak menyapa indra penciumannya. Aroma ini membuatnya nyaman, karena ia sudah biasa. Ia melihat lukisannya yang disandarkan ke dinding, kelihatan sudah kering. Seorang gadis terlukis di sana, wajahnya sendu. Apakah itu dirinya?

Apakah ia sedang menantikan seorang lelaki?

xxx

 _Aku melihat gadis yang kemarin kali ini di dalam bis. Ia baru saja memberi jatah kursinya pada ibu-ibu yang kelihatannya kelelahan. Aku memperhatikan ia yang berdiri dan menggantungkan tangannya di pegangan yang menempel pada langit-langit. Rambutnya kali ini terkuncir dengan rapi. Di tangannya tergenggam plastik-plastik kertas. Mungkin ia barusan belanja. Tapi—_

"Bukan deskripsi?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Jongin ada di hadapannya sembari membawa dua kaleng susu dingin yang dibelinya di mesin minuman otomatis di lorong dekat ruang guru. Kyungsoo menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya di taman sekolah itu, lalu menerima uluran kaleng susu dari Jongin.

"Apanya? Tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya membuka kaleng itu.

"Tulisanmu yang baru ini tumben bukan deskripsi," Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sembari meminum dari kalengnya.

"Itu deskripsi, kok. Hanya saja bukan penjelasan fisiknya…" jawab Kyungsoo, berpikir-pikir. Jongin diam sebentar, ia menghadap Kyungsoo dan melihat buku apa yang dibaca Kyungsoo. Itu buku _case detective_.

"Iya sih."

"Hmmmm."

"Kyungsoo… Kalau aku tiba-tiba menyukai gadis bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bisa dijelaskan. "Kau tidak bisa menyukai gadis secara tiba-tiba…" gumam Kyungsoo tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Jongin.

"Bisa. Itu bisa terjadi ketika kau baru menyadari ternyata ada sesuatu." bantah Jongin. Kyungsoo memandang langit, tak lagi menatap Jongin.

"Benar juga."

Jongin bergerak-gerak manja. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku menyukai seorang gadis?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Profesionalitasnya sebagai 'sahabat' Jongin sedang diuji. Ia tidak boleh merasa cemburu. Ia juga tidak boleh marah. Tidak boleh cemberut. _Bersikaplah seperti biasa_.

"Ya… kupikir kau harus menyampaikan hal itu padanya…" saran Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik tidak pernah disampaikan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara melihat gadis itu tertarik pada kita atau tidak?"

"Biasanya gadis yang tertarik akan menunjukkan reaksi yang… 'kelihatan'."

Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir lagi. Rasanya setiap gadis yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Jongin akan tertarik pada pesona Jongin. Bahkan, termasuk Kyungsoo. _Termasuk Kyungsoo_ —itu kedengaran agak memalukan karena Kyungsoo selalu mengelak perihal Jongin.

"Okay, baiklah. Terimakasih, Kyungsoo!"

Lalu Jongin dengan seenaknya berlari lagi ke arah lapangan. Kyungsoo baru sadar ternyata ada yang memanggil Jongin dari lapangan, mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sekarang-kah saatnya untuk benar-benar melepaskan Jongin?

xxx

 _Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang sepertinya ketagihan untuk menggangguku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulihat darinya ketika tiba-tiba ia datang dan selalu berada di sebelahku. Terganggu? Tidak, aku tidak merasa terganggu. Malahan, aku merasa senang karena merasa punya teman yang berbeda perspektif tapi bisa diajak diskusi. Dan aku semakin hari merasa semakin nyaman karena ia selalu ada untukku._

 _Oh, kau tanya tentang fisiknya? Okay… Kupikir aku mulai dari rambutnya yang ikal. Warnanya coklat tua dan seolah mengundangmu untuk mengelusnya. Lalu alisnya yang tebal menaungi matanya yang tajam seperti elang—maka aku tidak kuat bertatapan lama dengannya karena akan berakhir dengan salah tingkah. Lalu hidungnya yang tidak mancung tapi juga tidak pesek. Lalu bibirnya yang seksi—entahlah. Pipinya dan lalu rahangnya yang tajam seperti baru dipahat dengan hati-hati._

 _Ia adalah seseorang yang selalu aku butuhkan namun juga aku selalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ia adalah seseorang yang aku cemburu kalau ada gadis mendekatinya, namun aku tidak sampai hati untuk berterus terang. Ia adalah seseorang yang aku tidak suka kalau ia terlalu peduli dengan gadis lain, namun mana mungkin aku bisa jujur berkata. Ia adalah seseorang yang menghargaiku dan selalu mendengarkanku, sampai aku takut ketika berpikir-pikir bagaimana caraku untuk membalas budi. Apa dengan perasaanku sudah cukup? Bagaimana jika ia mengetahui perasaanku ini—_

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh—menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup pagar rumah. Ia baru saja pulang dari toko buku, menenteng beberapa plastik berisi buku-buku baru yang aromanya masih khas.

Jongin ada di depannya, menumpukan tangan di lututnya dengan posisi agak membungkuk, mengatur nafas. Kelihatan sekali ia baru saja berlari-lari, entah karena alasan apa. Di tangan kirinya, menggulung kertas putih yang Kyungsoo tidak yakin isinya apa.

"Kau—"

Kyungsoo mendadak tercekat. Sepertinya ini akan ada kaitannya dengan—

"Tulisanmu yang terbaru…" gumam Jongin, mengangkat gulungan kertas itu yang tidak lain berisi _print-out_ dari apa yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"…"

"…kupikir aku tahu tokoh ini siapa." kata Jongin, mengulurkan kertas tergulung itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Nafasnya sudah teratur, dan ia mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Tentu saja Jongin tahu. _Tentu saja_. "…tokoh ini aku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tentu saja Jongin tahu, karena yang ditulis Kyungsoo memang benar adanya bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin. Ya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ini adalah saatnya ia jujur pada Jongin.

"…ya, itu dirimu. Maaf, Jongin, aku janji tidak akan menulis sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Itu benar-benar diriku?"

"Ya… Begitulah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan, senyum kecil mewarnai wajahnya yang dipoles bedak tipis. Ia harus jujur, walaupun itu bisa membuat segalanya berubah. Yang paling buruk, bisa membuat persahabatannya dengan Jongin rusak.

"Dugaanku benar." bisik Jongin. Ia berjalan maju, sumringah ada di wajahnya yang tampan—membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menurunkan harapannya serendah mungkin karena ia tidak mau sakit hati terlalu dalam.

Tapi Jongin memeluknya dengan erat—mereka dipisahkan oleh pagar rendah rumah Kyungsoo yang hanya setinggi perut. Jongin memeluknya. Ini gila. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ini tidak bisa dinalar.

Ini gila namun lengan Kyungsoo terangkat juga, membalas pelukan Jongin. Jelas Kyungsoo lebih gila daripada peristiwa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kupikir perasaanku tidak terbalas, Kyungsoo! Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan untuk memastikan perasaanku, aku harus menjauhimu dan mendekati Seulgi. Tapi selalu yang ada di pikiranku itu kau saja. Kau dengan segala perkataan pedasmu untukku,"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi alasan akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjauhinya adalah karena ia ingin memastikan perasaan? Jadi ini kenapa Kyungsoo punya feeling baik ketika nekat mengirim tulisan tentang Jongin ke blog?

"Sementara aku bingung setengah mati, kau malah dengan santainya membuat seperti ini dan mempostingnya… Sungguh, kau gadis yang hebat." Jongin melepas pelukan itu tapi ia masih berada di jarak yang amat dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang mendongak lucu untuk menatap Jongin.

"Jadi kau juga…?"

"Iya! Sudah sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Miss _Wavyhaired_ yang sangat disukai netizen." kata Jongin, semangat. Binar-binar di matanya membuat hati Kyungsoo meleleh. Ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau telah berani memberiku sebuah kepastian. Terimakasih, Do Kyungsoo. Berarti hari ini kita…?"

Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika Jongin memegang kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo dan dalam diam mencium kening gadis itu.

"Kita resmi jadian?" bisik Jongin, cengiran lucu muncul di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sampai dua mata burung hantunya agak menyipit—membuat gemas lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja,"

 **END**

xxx

 **babbling** :

ohmaygad. ff perdana setelah nggak mosting selama kurang lebih lima bulan… I miss fanfiction's world so muchhh. Btw terimakasih banyak nyak nyak nyak buat kakak EarthTeleport (saranghaeyo eonni, muah muah:*), kalau nggak karena dia mungkin aku gatau bakal balik ke sini kapan.

Dan ini hanyalah sebuah mini-project. Harusnya fluff. Tapi aku gatau fluffnya ini bagian mana, mungkin cuma bagian akhirnya aja. Maafkan akuuuu huhuhuhu. Maaf kak earth maaf semuanya huhuhu. But I miss you all, siapapun. Huhuhuhu. Selamat bertemu di ff selanjutnya :3


End file.
